Luz, Cámara ¡Acción!
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice y Jasper son actores y juntos deben protagonizar una película y fingir un idílico romance durante la publicidad, sin embargo, el odio entre ambos es demasiado ¿podrá esto cambiar? Mal summary solo es la introducción.
1. Chapter 1

Maldita sea la hora en que ella aceptó aquel contrato. Alice no podía creer que ahora debía fingir un romance con Jasper durante el tiempo en que ambos promocionaran la película que protagonizaban. Se supone que tanto en el filme como en la vida real estaban profundamente enamorados, tanto que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Sin embargo, la realidad era muy distinta: ambos jóvenes no toleraban la mutua compañía y si fingían aquel romance solo era para poder promocionar la película y ganar un poco más de dinero. En cuanto el largometraje se estrenase ambos romperían su no romance y cada uno seguiría con su vida.

- Aun no entiendo ¿por qué tengo fingir que Jasper y yo somos novios?- preguntó la joven actriz mientras se maquillaba para su próxima entrevista.

- Porque así la película será un éxito- le respondió Rosalie quien además de su amiga cumplía el rol de ser su representante aunque ahora comenzaba a dudar acerca de sus sabias decisiones-. Recuerda Jasper y tu son la pareja del momento y todos quieren ver a la pareja más tierna de américa actuando juntos así que te conviene fingir que él y tu están hechos el uno para el otro. No querrás volver a leer el tiempo luego de las noticias ¿o sí?

Ese había sido el inicio de la carrera artística de Alice. Leía el tiempo luego de las noticias a la vez que alternaba ese trabajo con su reciente carrera como modelo, luego vinieron algunos roles sencillos y secundarios en series de televisión hasta que por fín la contrataron para una película, aunque las cosas no eran miel sobre hojuelas ya que su coestrella no era una persona amigable.

Siempre se habían llevado mal aunque no se conocían el uno al otro como para justificar aquella repulsión. Sin embargo, sus personalidades tan diferentes y tercas no eran una buena combinación .

Cuando estuvo lista decidió salir de su camerino para pasear un poco por los pasadizos de ese canal de televisión. Odiaba a Jasper con todas sus fuerzas , no podía creer que debía fingir que le amaba cuando en el fondo él ni siquiera era amable con ella, siempre estaba molestándola y haciendo que se sintiese una verdadera inútil, de haber sabido que aquel era el precio a pagar por protagonizar una película jamás habría aceptado.

- Alice ya debemos aparecer en el programa - la voz de Jasper la sorprendió un poco ya que no esperaba verle en aquel lugar. La joven frunció un poco el ceño ya que de seguro en esta entrevista no perdería oportunidad para molestarla-, supongo que ya estás lista...

- Claro- respondió la joven mirándole enfadada- ¿ Acaso no se nota?

- El vestido es bonito- Jasper la miró detalladamente. Se veía bonita con el vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos pero por supuesto no reconocería nunca aquello- , pero en ti no luce. De hecho te ves aun más fea que de costumbre.

- y tu pareces ser aun más imbécil que de costumbre- gruñó Alice antes de empujarlo-. Por cierto espero que hoy no hayas comido cebollas e intentes besarme. Créeme que si lo haces sería capaz de golpearte.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero besarte?- Jasper se acercó a ella para mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que a Alice le gustaban sus ojos y lo había comprobado con las múltiples escenas de la película- Creeme que en cada escena en la que tuve que besarte tuve que cepillar mis dientes después del beso... No sueñes despierta cariño.

Alice le miró frunciendo el ceño, odiaba a Jasper además de que durante toda la película se dedicó a comer cebollas o pepinillos para después hacerla sufrir por su mal aliento. Sin lugar a dudas ambos se odiaban y esperaba que durante esta entrevista él no intentase ninguna artimaña...

**bueno es solo la intro jejeje sé que quedó mal pero trataré de volver pronto.. **


	2. Chapter 2

La pareja entró al ser de televisión con sus manos entrelazadas y sonriendo al público. Ambos fingían muy bien estar enamorados al punto de que se dirigían mutuamente sendas miradas de ternura y amor.

- Bienvenidos- murmuró la conductora del programa de entrevistas- . Espero que se sientan cómodos, estamos muy felices de tenerlos a los dos juntos en el programa.

Sin soltar la mano de la joven Jasper tomó asiento mientras sonreía a la cámara. Podía ver que Alice sonreía y fingía ser una chica dulce y tierna pero él no se creía la faceta que la chica mostraba delante de una cámara. Para él ella era una oportunista que iba en busca de un hombre lo suficientemente rico como para cumplir todos sus sueños y caprichos. Por eso había optado por marcar una distancia prudente con la joven que era lo bastante hermosa como para seducir a cualquier hombre... incluso él.

Alice miraba de reojo su mano entrelazada con la de su rubio acompañante y pensó que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena con tal de no volver a leer el tiempo y tener que pronunciar términos tan complejos como vaguada costera o anticiclón o precipitaciones intermitentes. No era una chica tonta pero le costaba un poco memorizar los nombres científicos que tendría que decir si es que continuase siendo la chica del tiempo. Desde un principio supo que lo suyo era la actuación y el modelaje desde que era una niña.

- Nosotros también estamos muy felices de estar aquí- contestó Alice sonriendo mientras miraba a la presentadora y de vez en cuando a Jasper, quien estaba muy quieto-. Gracias por invitarnos.

Por un momento la entrevista transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Las clásicas preguntas de por qué se enamoraron el uno del otro o cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos en aquella relación y qué esperaban que ocurriese después del estreno de la película, tenían una respuesta casi instantanea de parte de ambos pero cuando pasó casi media hora las preguntas se tornaron un poco más complejas ya que habían rumores de los que ambos no estaban plenamente enterados.

-Alice- dijo la presentadora mirando a la joven-. Según fuentes cercanas al programa hay quienes afirman que realizaste un aborto hace dos meses atrás en una clínica privada ¿qué hay de cierto en eso?

- Yo jamás habría hecho tal cosa- contestó Alice con mucha seguridad mientras pensaba que aquel rumor no lo había escuchado nunca y al parecer Jasper tampoco debido a la expresión de su rostro- además no he ido a un hospital o clínica desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Es imposible que sea cierto.

-Así es- le apoyo Jasper apretando levemente la mano de la joven. Esa era una especie de señal entre ambos, significaba que ahora Alice se mantendría en silencio y que él contestaría las preguntas intentando desviar la entrevista a otro tema de conversación-. Es imposible que Alice se practicara un aborto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó la conductora mirando al joven actor con curiosidad.

-Porque conozco a Alice y a sus padres desde hace un tiempo y sé que ella no sería capaz de algo así- comenzó Jasper hasta que mientras hablaba se le ocurrió una forma de exponer a la joven frente a los medios y reporteros con una nueva polémica. Pensó que al menos de esa forma podría molestarla además de que encubriría lo que ocurría realmente con su vida privada-... además Alice no podría haberse realizado un aborto hace dos meses atrás porque ella tiene tres meses de embarazo.

Alice miró a Jasper sin poder disimular la sorpresa en su rostro ¿embarazada? ¿realmente Jasper había dicho aquella mentira en un programa en vivo? Quería matarlo sin lugar a dudas ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese aprovechado de ese rumor para inventar uno aun peor? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella cuando su vientre continuase siendo plano y no se notasen los meses de su embarazo? Sin lugar a dudas hablaría con Jasper cuando terminase aquella entrevista y estaba dispuesta a terminar su no relación sin importarle el contrato con la película.

-He... sí- murmuró ella evadiendo la cámara que intentaba captar su imagen. Sentía que los colores habían abandonado su rostro y que su cara era tan expresiva como el papel blanco-... embarazada.

- ¿Cuándo se enteraron?- preguntó maravillada la conductora del programa mientras Alice no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Estaba enfadada y no quería estar en esa entrevista por lo que se dijo que solamente respondería algunas preguntas y sin referirse a aquel "embarazo".

-Hace algunas semanas- contestó Jasper sonriendo. A decir verdad estaba disfrutando de la reacción de la joven quien tenía su rostro pálido por la sorpresa y la ira que de seguro sentía. Para él molestar a Alice constituía una buena forma de distraerse de su monótona vida de famoso, al menos podía disfrutar de aquella nueva diversión durante el tiempo que durase la promoción de la película para luego no volver a ver a la chica nunca más en su vida.

Alice se mantuvo callada y abstraída la mayor parte del programa, no podía hablar ya que sentía que si decía una sola palabra terminaría siendo con tanta ironía que todos descubrirían que su romance con Jasper era falso. Si pudiese asesinarlo lo haría, pero esperaría un tiempo para sacar provecho de aquel nuevo rumor y tal vez decir que el rubio actor no era el padre del hijo que ahora supuestamente esperaba. Sin lugar a dudas sería la portada de la mayoría de los periodicos al día siguiente y aunque eso le traería beneficios en la promoción de su película, no se sentía para nada orgullosa.

Cuando se estrenase la película consultaría con Rose y con María, la representante de Jasper, la mejor forma de desmentir aquel embarazo. Sin lugar a dudas estaba metida en un problema pero pronto terminaría aquello con el estreno del largometraje y podría dejar de fingir que amaba a alguien a quien en verdad odiaba con toda el alma.

Cuando ya hubo terminado el programa de televisión, Alice esperaba en la puerta del camerino de Jasper para aclarar la situación. No estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así además se sentía muy enojada. Su celular no había dejado de sonar de parte de todos los programas de farándula y los reporteros de las revistas que querían una entrevista en exclusiva con ella para que hablara de su nuevo embarazo. Aquello era incluso más imperdonable que los besos después de haber comido cebolla...

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!- gruñó Alice empujando a Jasper en cuanto éste abrió la puerta. Le miró a los ojos a la vez que intentaba golpearlo mientras él sujetaba sus manos- ¡¿Por qué mierda dijiste que estaba embarazada?! ¡¿Te volviste loco o tu única neurona dejó de funcionar?!

-Cálmate Alice. Pasar malos ratos le puede hacer daño a nuestro bebé- murmuró Jasper riendo con ironía a la vez que la joven entrecerraba los ojos-. Deberías darme las gracias porque se me ocurrió una idea para ayudarte con lo del aborto porque créeme que si no decía eso saldrías en todas las portadas de las revistas pero como una asesina o algo peor.

- ¡Haces todo esto para mantener alejados los rumores de que tienes una relación con tu representante! ¡No haces más que utilizarme para tapar lo que haces con la mujerzuela de María!

- Deja de hacerte la victima ¿quieres? Realmente no te queda el papel de novia despechada o lo que sea que estés fingiendo ser.

-¡Pagaras por esto Jasper!- exclamó Alice furiosa mientras veía que su padre llamaba a su celular- ¡Mierda! Es mi papá ¿tienes la menor idea de lo estricto qué es?- Jasper se río por eso y decidió entrar a su camerino de vuelta dejando a la joven sola con la conversación de su padre. Alice frunció el ceño mientras intentaba convencerse de que su padre no la regañaría-... Papi yo no estoy embarazada, tienes que creerme... Es solo que a Jasper le gusta molestarme y hacer bromas... ¿Análisis? Pero si no es necesario...

Sin lugar a dudas se vengaría, no podía permitir que Jasper se saliese con la suya solamente para encubrir su relación con María. No iba a permitir que él la humillase de aquella forma y le diese problemas con sus padres. Jasper iba a pagar caro lo que le había hecho esa noche, de eso estaba muy segura...

**Hola sé que quedó mal pero gracias por leer. Me he retrasado un poco pero es por el colegio y ya voy a terminar el año wiiii xdddd **


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente y tal como se esperaba la joven actriz, su rostro apareció en la mayoría de las portadas del país acompañada por los titulares que hablaban acerca de su embarazo. Incluso en internet la noticia se hizo pública de una forma muy rápida. Alice no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo: su celular no dejaba de sonar por llamadas de esos falsos amigos que buscaban más detalles acerca de la noticia del momento, su padre la había regañado por no ser cuidadosa y el imbécil de Jasper parecía querer dejarla sola con semejante bomba que había lanzado.

- Ali te tengo dos noticias- dijo Rosalie mientras la actriz bebía un latte de su cafetería favorita-. La buena es que con el rumor del embarazo las expectativas para el estreno de la película son muy altas y si todo va bien ¡ Tus ganancias y las de Jasper aumentarán en un 50%!

- ¿ y cuál es la mala?- Alice se sentía terrible. Aun estaba enfadada y no podía creer que ante los ojos de todo el país y del mundo iba a convertirse en madre tan joven . Era injusto, jamás debió haber aceptado aquel estúpido contrato aunque siendo justos esa película fue la que le ha dado más oportunidades en el mundo del espectáculo- Porque siempre hay una noticia mala ¿no?

- Bueno... sí- reconoció la rubia representante mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior- . Lo que ocurre es que la producción del drama en que ibas a ser la protagonista ha decidido darle tu papel a otra actriz.

- ¡¿ Qué?! ¿ Por qué?- preguntó Alice casi al borde de las lágrimas . Ella de verdad quería ser la protagonista de aquel drama y estaba muy ilusionada con la idea de comenzar a protagonizar series y películas - No entiendo, prácticamente me rogaron porque aceptara actuar. Es estúpido que ahora me quiten mi papel.

- Lo que ocurre es que dicen que como estás embarazada tu perfil ya no encaja con el rol protagonista. Quieren una imagen fresca e inocente.

- ¡ Ahora solo me darán papeles de viejas gordas y feas! - chilló Alice derramando un poco de su bebida- ¡ Todo es culpa de Jasper, merece que lo castren al muy desgraciado para que no pueda embarazar a nadie! Todo esto no se va a quedar así.

Sin mucho tiempo que perder se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentada y buscó dentro de su lujoso departamento las llaves de su Porshe Turbo 911. Necesitaba ir a casa de Jasper y no le importaba si estaba muy ocupado con su representante, novia o lo que sea que fuese María en la vida del actor.

Estaba enfadada y por el camino había pasado a una cafetería Starbucks en busca de otro café pero no precisamente para beberlo. No le importaba el armar un escándalo y llamar la atención de los vecinos. Pensó en que además de una pelea con él podría rayar su auto y así vengarse por todo lo que había pasado.

En cuanto llegó y estacionó su preciado auto en los estacionamientos, se colocó unos lentes de sol y tomó su vaso con café. Intentaba aparentar calma cuando se topaba con algunos vecinos que vivían en el edificio de Jasper pero una vez en el ascensor sus ojos podían transmitir toda la rabia que sentía acumulada desde la noche anterior.

"Joder", pensó, " Ahora sí que tendré que buscar otra forma de quitarme el estrés. De seguro ahora aparte de que he perdido mi papel en el drama, debo tener al menos 15 arrugas nuevas".

Tocó el timbre una sola vez esperando a que el actor le abriese la puerta. Sin embargo, al pasar dos o tres minutos comenzó a tocar repetidas veces armando un verdadero escándalo en aquel piso.

-¡ Jasper abre la maldita puerta! - comenzó a gritar mientras tocaba una y otra vez el timbre- ¡ Abre la puerta o te prometo que me quedo a dormir aquí afuera hasta que me abras!

- ¡ Por Dios Alice! ¿ No me puedes dejar tranquilo ni siquiera el sábado?- dijo el joven resignado a abrirle la puerta a esa bruja enana de ojos verdes que era públicamente su novia- Por si eres tan tontita que no entiendes, nuestro contrato dice que somos novios en la televisión y para las fotografías. Aquí cariño, no eres mi novia ¿ vale? Además tampoco me apetece que nuestro no noviazgo se haga realidad, así que si vienes a declarar tu amor por mí y a subir mi ego te escucho.

Alice le sonrió de la forma más tierna de la que fue capaz antes de arrojarle encima el café que ya se había enfriado. El joven actor la miró desconcertado antes de dejar pasar a la joven a su casa. No entendía el por qué de su enfado si no había dicho ni hecho nada desde anoche, solo se había dedicado a leer y disfrutar del nuevo escándalo de la semana. Escándalo que él mismo había armado.

- ¡ Eres una loca Alice! - exclamó Jasper cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa. La joven estaba sentada en el salón pensando que en es de arrojar el café debió haber pintado el auto de rosa o de los colores de la bandera homosexual o algo para que llamase la atención de los periodistas- Además me debes una camisa nueva, la que acabas de manchar era importada desde Italia y era una de mis favoritas porque me la regaló mamá para mi cumpleaños.

- Eres imbécil , era una camisa horrible te hice un favor ¡ Por Dios ! ¿ Cómo puedes usar una camisa con elefantes celestes y decir que es tu favorita? - exclamó Alice sintiendo pena al recordar su trágica perdida de hace algunas horas y comenzando a llorar producto de la frustración- Y si yo te debo una camisa tu me debes mi papel en el drama que yo iba a protagonizar. Por tu culpa le dieron mi papel a otra actriz.

- ¿ y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? Tal vez el director se dio cuenta de que eres una pésima actriz y decidió darle el papel a alguien que de verdad lo hiciese bien.

- Parece que teñirte el cabello con agua oxigenada te consume las neuronas- dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño- ¡ Dijeron que yo no encajaba con el papel porque estaba embarazada y eso es culpa tuya maldito estúpido!

- Oye respétame un poco, mi cabello es rubio natural.

- ¡ Eso es lo que menos me importa!- Alice le miró a los ojos muy enfadada mientras hablaba-. Te aconsejo que te muevas, yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me devuelvan mi papel en el drama así que empieza a llamar a tu representante o a quien sea para que recupere mi contrato.

**holii mucho tiempo n.n bueno quería decir que aunque no se note igual estoy trabajando en mis fics que están apunto de terminar... se que he tardado mucho con este fic pero ya estoy de vuelta. Un abrazo gigante y gracias por leer. **


End file.
